Stolen Life
by xxxUtauloverxxx
Summary: Someone has been watching Amu, wanting to steal her life and now they may get the chance to. Who-or what is trying to take over Amu's life? It's up to her to figure it out...before it's too late. Amuto
1. Moving to Seiyo

**Yuki- Don't hate me..but I'm starting a new story. I just wanted to write this story and it won't leave my brain. But I'm going to update Shugo Chara Revised: An Amuto Version and Shugo Chara Shuffle today too. This story will only have about 12 chapters so it'll be short. The story is Amuto! Now Amu do the disclaimer!**

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own anything! **

**Yuki- Sadly I do not..I don't even own my soul..haha :P**

**Ages: Ikuto-17 **

**Amu-17**

**Ami-12**

**Utau- 17**

**Tadase-17**

One late and chilly night in Tokyo Japan, Amu was in her studio apartment painting. She loves to paint it's her passion, just like her father. She was finishing up one of her paintings when the wind started to blow.

The wind blew away some papers making Amu turn around. She walked over to shut the window when a can of paint fell over.

"Amu" she heard a voice say. Amu turned around to her see her father standing in front of her. "Dad you're home early" says Amu.

"You called out to me" he says. The phone then starts to ring. "From the street" Amu's father finishes. The phone continues ringing.

A confused Amu replies to her father. "What are you talking about?" Amu asks. "My beautiful girl" whispers Amu's father.

"Amu" says her mother interrupting she was holding the phone to her ear. Amu turned away from her father to look at her mother. "Amu" says her mother again with a panicked expression on her face.

"What is it?" asks Amu. "There's been an accident" says Amu's mother with a look of horror on her face. "He was hit by a car" says Amu's mom. "Who?" asks Amu almost afraid to ask..but she had to know. "Your f-father" says Amu's mother in tears. "He's, d-dead" says Amu's mother.

Amu quickly turns to where her father was just talking to her..to see he was gone.

**xXxXx**

Now that Amu's father is gone, her mother decided to take her and her sister Ami back to there hometown Seiyo. They always used to visit in the summer and it was the first time visiting when it wasn't summer. It was an island so they had to take a boat to school and to get back home.

Amu was riding in the boat right now. She was looking at her surroundings,hanging out by the railing.

"Oh it's so beautiful, just how I remember it" says Amu's mother standing next to Amu now with her sister on the other side of her. "It's so great to get away from the city" she says again. Amu disagreed with that statement. She missed the city since it reminded her of her father. Amu just gives a sigh to her mother's comment.

"Oh come on Amu, you've always loved it on the island" says Amu's mother.

"For summer, not to stay here for good" retorts Ami. "I think we're lucky to have this place, so be grateful girls" Amu's mother says. "It was just to hard to stay in the city girls" says Amu's mother with a sigh.

"Right and it was easy to dump our real life and leave all of our friends" says Amu. "Let's not go through this again this is home now and we're all going to make the best of it" their mother says with a sigh.

"I like my room here better anyway" Ami says trying to please her mother.

**xXxXx **

Amu and her family finally got off the boat and were now driving up to there home. They were unpacking when Amu's mother came across a photo of her and her husband. She looks at it with a sad look on her face.

"You okay?" Amu asks her mother. "Yea I'm fine it's just been a long trip here" says Amu's mom putting down the photo.

Later that night, it was raining hard and a storm was starting. Amu was making herself some tea when the lights in the house went out. She heard someone call out her name. "_Amu"_ says a girls voice in a whisper.

Amu then starts to look around, to see who called her. "_Amu" _says the voice again. Amu then turns around,coming face to face with her reflection in a window just as the lightning strikes. Amu was surprised at the sudden lightning strike.

She then starts to walk around searching for the voice again. She then goes under the sink and pulls out a lantern so she can add some light to the dark house.

"Mom" Amu calls out thinking it was her mother calling for her. Amu then starts to go upstairs and search for who called for her.

"Ami" Amu calls out looking to see if her sister was there. "Ami" says Amu looking at her bed to see if she was there. She walks into the room when someone sneaks up behind her.

"Boo!" Ami shouts from behind Amu, giving her sister a mini heart attack. "Oh you're hilarious, oh you're so funny" says Amu sarcastically. Ami was laughing as she fell on the bed. "Yea I think so" says Ami still laughing. "I hope you enjoyed that, because payback is a bitch" says Amu with an sly grin.

"You don't scare me" says Ami with a smile. "I don't scare you" says Amu. "Nope" says Ami with a grin. "Maybe not now,live in fear" says Amu bringing her face a little closer to Ami's. Amu then walks out of Ami's room still carrying her lantern.

Amu then goes down the hallway. "Mom" says Amu still searching for her mother. She finally finds her in her room.

"You okay?" asks Amu sitting besides her mom. "Yea" she answers. "Power's out" says Amu pointing out the obvious. "Is it?" replies Amu's mom like she didn't notice. They then start discussing her father before falling asleep.

The next day the movers arrived and it was time for Amu and Ami to go to school.

"Don't be late" shouts Amu's mom into the house. "Let me stay, I can help with the movers" says Ami not wanting to go to school.

"No you need to start school" says Amu's mom. "Come on Amu let's go, you've been dragging around all morning" says Amu's mom. "I didn't sleep very well" answers Amu.

"She also doesn't want to be the new kid" says Ami.

"You're not new kids, you know a bunch of people here" shouts their mom.

"Summer kids, hardly any townies" says Ami. "Well hate to break it to you, we're townies now too" says Amu. Ami and Amu then head off to the boat so they can get to school.

Amu then looks around the boat for her crush Tadase the most popular boy in the school. "Who are you looking for?" asks Ami. "No one in particular" answers Amu. "Yea right, you're looking for Tadase" says Ami with a grin.

"Please" says Amu denying it. "You're so into him" says Ami trying not to puke. "That never amounted to anything" says Amu crossing her arms. "Yea because we had to go back to tokyo" says Ami. "Now you can finish what you started" says Ami making kissing noises.

"Wow you're so mature" says Amu trying to get off topic. Ami's friends then call her over who were very popular. "Can I ditch you?" Ami asks. "Yes please go attempt to be popular" says Amu. Ami then walks off leaving Amu by herself. Amu then see's Tadase coming her way with Saaya and Lulu the most stuck up popular girls you could ever meet.

"Hey Tadase" Amu calls out. "Hi" says Tadase. "Hi" Amu responds with a small smile. "So it is you" says Tadase walking over to her with Saaya and Lulu behind him.

"Who are you expecting?" Amu asks. "Well we thought we saw you last night at the bonfire" says Tadase. Saaya and Lulu just giggle behind him.

"What bonfire?" asks Amu confused. "Please you can lose the amnesia" says Saaya. "We saw you go into the boathouse" she says again. Lulu nods along agreeing with Saaya. "And with Ikuto Tsukiyomi of all people!" says Lulu with a snarky laugh.

"Who?" asks Amu now totally confused at what Tadase,Saaya and Lulu are saying. "Well I guess I'd go all memory loss too if I hooked up with him" says Saaya laughing with an evil smile. Tadase just looks down and Lulu laughs along with her.

"Uh guys I haven't left home since I got here" says Amu wondering what the hell these guys are talking about.

"Whatever." says Tadase. "And I'm really sorry about you're dad" he says. "Yea such a bummer" says Saaya with a fake look of sorrow on her face.

"Anyway the reason sucks but I'm glad I didn't have to wait ten months to see you again" says Tadase with a grin. Saaya then nudges Lulu to walk away since she didn't want to see her Tadase flirting with some homely girl.

Tadase then see's Lulu and Saaya walking off and follows them. "Gotta go,I'll see ya" he says before walking off.

"Yea" says Amu in a whisper looking at Tadase walk off that Amu doesn't notice a boy with blue hair with a cane staring at her from the second floor.

**xXxXx **

Meanwhile back at home, Amu and Ami's mom is looking at all the paintings that the movers just dropped off. She tells the movers that the paintings where supposed to stay in Tokyo. "I can't have these paintings here, take them back" demands Amu's mom.

But the movers deny her request saying they have other deliveries to make.

**xXxXx **

Amu then starts to walk into her school. She was lost and looking for her class when the bell rang. She then starts to walk up the stairs passing a girl reading. She was not completely lost. The girl on the stairs looks up at Amu knowing she is lost.

"Little girl lost?" the girl asks. Amu then looks down at the girl. "You've got that clueless deer in the headlights kind of look" the girl says. "Is it that obvious" answers Amu. "I'm just perceptive" answers the girl. "Destination?" asks the girl. "107B" answers Amu.

The girl thinks before saying "Math?Why would you want to go there?" she says. "It's on my schedule" says Amu. " You know you look more right-side of the brain,defiantly more artist dreamer as opposed to algebra and trig" the girl says.

"That's impressive,but I'm late" says Amu with a smile. "It's to your left down the hall." the girl answers. "Thanks" says Amu. "Your welcome" answers the girl. "So what's your name?" Amu asks. "Utau" the girl says with a smile.

Amu then starts to head off to class but stops to ask the girl a question. "Why aren't you in class?" Amu asks. "No one can classify me" says the girl with a smile before putting a chip in her mouth. Amu then walks off to class.

After class Amu was at her locker putting her books away. "Hey" says a voice. Amu turns to see a boy with blue hair and a cane walking towards her. "There you are" says the boy with a smile.

"Hi" says Amu wondering who this boy was. "So that's it" says the boy. "What's what?" asks Amu confused. "You through me a vibe at the bonfire but here at school you don't even know me" says the boy.

Amu then comes to a realization. "Oh..Are you Ikuto?" Amu asks. "Aw yes recognition" says Ikuto with a smile.

"Okay I don't know what's going on, but people are saying that they saw us together last night?" asks Amu with confusion. "Well I wouldn't exactly say together" says Ikuto. "I mean we saw each other and I followed you into the boathouse,but you got away I don't know how you slipped by me" says Ikuto.

"Yea...that wasn't me" says Amu confusion written all over her face. She was home all last night and never left the house so how did this boy see her?

Ikuto's smile then leaves his face. "You wouldn't play this game on Tadase Hotori" says Ikuto frowning.

"No it's not a game" says Amu not wanting to hurt Ikuto's feelings. "Right..I think I'd like it better if you just ignored me" says Ikuto walking off as soon as Utau walks up.

"Uh what happened here?" Utau asks looking from Ikuto to Amu.

"I think I just insulted him" says Amu looking at Ikuto. "He'll get over it" says Utau waving at Ikuto as he looked back at them.

**xXxXx **

Amu and Ami were walking home and Ami was blabbing about her day at school. Amu was looking around since she felt someone was watching her.

"What's wrong?" Ami asks. "It just feels like somebody's watching me" answers Amu. "Ha you got a stalker, nice ego" says Ami.

"It's probably Tadase" says Ami with a grin. "You probably like Tadase" retorts Amu. "Yea" says Ami giggling.

**xXxXx **

That night Amu was sitting on her bed reading when she heard a voice. _"Amu" _says the voice. Amu looks around the room wondering who was talking. _"Amu" "Help me Amu" _says the voice. "_Amuuu" _the voice calls into the dark room. "_Amu" _the voice calls again causing Amu to get off her bed and search around her room.

"_Amu come save me" _the voice calls out. She then goes to look outside on her balcony when a flash of lightning strikes. Amu then decides to investigate and walks on to her balcony. _"Amu you have to come find me" _says a girl in the distance. Amu then decides to search for her and goes outside.

"_AMU!" _the voice shouts and Amu turns around. "What?" she says into the air. "Whose there?" asks Amu. Amu then goes over to the cliffs where she last heard the voice and starts to look over the edge.

When she she slips on the rocks and starts to fall over the edge...

**Yuki- And that's the end of chapter one! Chapter two will come soon! Hope you liked the first chapter. **

**Amu- Please R&R**

**Yuki-Review for more chapters ;)**

**Amu- Bribing isn't nice...**

**Yuki- Shut up *pouts***


	2. Mistaken Identity

**Yuki- Ok First I've been thinking of changing my name from xxxUtauloverxxx to XxUtau'sButterflyxX but I'm not sure so let me know if I should.**

**Yuki- Second Please vote on my poll that is on my profile! And third I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked :( but thanks to the one author that did review my story! :) Here is chapter two of Stolen Life enjoy! **

**Utau- This may come as a shock..but Yuki doesn't own Shugo Chara. Peach-pit does. **

**Yuki- I don't? Aw man..**

"_AMU!" the voice shouts and Amu turns around. "What?" she says into the air. "Whose there?" asks Amu. Amu then goes over to the cliffs where she last heard the voice and starts to look over the edge._

_When she she slips on the rocks and starts to fall over the edge..._

When someone from behind Amu grabs her arm,keeping her from falling off the edge of the cliff. A startled Amu looks over to see Utau.

"Are you okay?" Utau asks after she pulls Amu up to her feet. "Yea.." says Amu. "What are you doing here?" Amu asks Utau wondering why she was at the cliffs alone.

"I like walking alone around the cliffs at night" answers Utau shrugging. Amu then sighs in relief that it was just Utau and not some creepy killer.

"Who were you talking to?" Utau asks looking around. "Um..it's to bizarre" answers Amu shaking her head with a sigh.

"Well I like bizarre,come on try me" says Utau being persistent.

"Well earlier tonight I thought I saw someone on the rocks who looked just like me" says Amu. "And um people at school are saying I was someplace I know I wasn't."

"It's weird I know...I told you" says Amu.

"That is bizarre" says Utau nodding her head in agreement. "Yea..." says Amu.

"But..I mean you just lost your father right? I read about it. He was a great artist" says Utau giving her a sad small smile.

"Thanks" replies Amu looking down at her feet,still touchy about talking about her father.

"What does this have to do with my father?" Amu asks confused.

"Well, I know I'd be messed up if my father died" says Utau.

"So you're stressing and blanking out on stuff and seeing things.." says Utau providing Amu a explanation for the weird things happening since she arrived in Seiyo.

"But so what if you're going nuts..I say you're entitled" says Utau with a smile. Amu looks over at Utau before smiling back but then realizes she never gave this girl her name.

Amu then puts her hand out in front of Utau. "Hinamori Amu." she says. Utau then grabs her hand and shakes it. "Well I'm pretty sure,I've given you my name..but I'm Utau..Hoshina Utau" Utau says.

**xXxXx **

Later that very same night. Ami was sleeping peacefully in her room. When her door starts to open and someone walks into the room.

Ami who was fast asleep didn't notice a person looming over her. Amu sleeping in her own room awakens from the sound of Ami's screaming.

Amu quickly jumps out of bed and runs over to Ami's room. "Get off of me" Amu hears Ami shout from her room. "Get away from me" Ami shouts again as Amu is outside the bedroom door.

Ami is gasping for air as she struggles to turn on her lamp. She turns on the lamp coughing as Amu now enters the room running over to Ami.

"Hey are you okay?" Amu asks sitting next to Ami on her bed. "Come here" says Amu in a soothing voice.

"You scared me alright,now we're even" says Ami scared out of her mind and pushing Amu away.

"What are you talking about?" asks Amu in a worried tone of voice and reaching out to Ami. But Ami pushes her away.

"I felt someone choking me and I woke up and it was you" says Ami in an angry voice.

"I wasn't choking you..I was in my room I heard you screaming" says Amu coming towards Ami.

"You're such a liar" says Ami pushing Amu off her bed. Midori (Ami and Amu's mother) then runs into Ami's room after hearing all the shouting.

"Hey what is going on?" asks Midori. "She was choking me" says Ami still angry and giving Amu a glare.

"You were dreaming" says Amu upset that her sister was telling lies about her. "Get out" shouts Ami pointing at the door. Ami continues to cough and cry in fright.

"Honey calm down" says Midori walking over to Ami. Amu then starts to leave the room. "I'm sorry Amu" says Midori looking over at Amu.

"No it's fine" says Amu walking out of the room. Ami then holds on to her throat and continues to cough.

"It's okay,everything is fine sweety" says Midori to Ami. Midori then looks into the hallway to see if Amu went back to her room.

Amu then walks back into her room to see her balcony doors are open. She walks over to them and shuts the door. When she hears the voice again. "_Amu!" _the voice whispers. Amu then walks over to her mirror where the voice came from..and she heard it again. _"Amu!" _

Amu stares at the mirror and her reflection starts to talk to her. "_Amu..I found you" _

Amu stares at the mirror for a couple more second before fainting from shock.

**xXxXx **

The next morning, Ami and Midori are downstairs talking about the incident that happened last night.

"I heard the door and then I didn't know what was going on, but then I felt her hands around my throat" says Ami explaining what happened to her mother.

Amu was now listening in from behind the wall.

"I looked up and I know it was her mom,I saw her face" says Ami on the verge of tears.

"I saw it was her and she was squeezing my throat tighter and tighter, I couldn't breathe" says Ami.

"Ami" says Amu revealing herself and walking towards Ami and her mother. Ami walks into her mother's arms scared of Amu.

"Do you still think I tried to choke you?" Amu asks. "Because you did!" shouts Ami before looking at her mother.

"Honey sometimes nightmares they can be very real" says Midori. "This was real mom I swear" says Ami.

Midori now starting to believe Ami looks over at Amu in shock.

"You really think I tried to strangle her" says Amu now upset her mother believes Ami and not her.

"Are you kidding me?" says Amu. "She's just so upset" says Midori referring to a now crying Ami.

"Is this how it's going to be mom, now that dad's gone?" says Amu. "What do you mean by that?" asks Midori.

Y-you taking her side all the time" says Amu clearly upset. "No, you know what I'm not taking anyone's side" says Midori.

"So you believe her..since she's your favorite right?" says Amu. "Amu that is a ridiculous thing to say and you know it" says Midori angry at what Amu was insinuating.

"Whatever mom I'm leaving" says Amu leaving to go to school.

**xXxXx **

At school Amu and Utau where sitting in front of the building talking about the weird things going on in Amu's life.

"So let me guess..more weirdness?" asks Utau. "And getting weirder" says Amu with a sigh.

"So..lay it on me" says Utau with a smile wanting to help Amu. "I saw her again" says Amu glad to get that off her chest.

"Your doppelganger?" asks Utau. Amu then gives her a weird look. "Your double" says Utau explaining what she meant.

"Yea..she was in my mirror" says Amu. "Your mirror?" Utau asks clarifying what Amu just said.

"Right" says Amu. "So you saw yourself?" says Utau chuckling.

"No no this time she actually spoke to me" says Amu. "What really?What did she say?" asks Utau.

"She said Amu, I found you" says Amu. "Huh? Fascinating" says Utau going into deep thought.

"Alright you want my input?" asks Utau. "That I'm the mayor of crazy town" says Amu.

"No,however I do think that your having trouble coping with the changes in your life" says Utau.

"Sad..but true" says Amu nodding her head and agreeing with Utau. "So..uh as a result,you lost your sense of self" says Utau.

"Ok go on" says Amu gesturing her to continue her opinion. "You have conjured up an other. A sort of sympathetic version of you to help you deal" says Utau.

"Ok..but why would a sympathetic version of myself...try and choke my little sister?" Amu asks.

"You did?" asks Utau shocked. "Uh I mean she did?" asks Utau. "According to Ami" says Amu.

"I don't know" says Utau answering Amu's earlier question. "Me neither" says Amu with a sigh.

**xXxXx **

That night Amu was sleeping when she heard her name being called. _"Amu" _the voice calls. Amu's eyes immediately open and she sits up and stares at her mirror.

"_Amu" _the voice calls again from the mirror. Amu then hears water running and looks over at her bathroom.

She turns on the lamp on her nightstand and gets out of bed to head towards the bathroom.

She slowly walks into the bathroom looking around. As she enters the bathroom she see's the sound of the water is coming from the shower.

The shower curtains are shut and Amu quickly pulls them open to see nothing but steam. She turns off the water and quickly turns around before bumping into her mother.

Amu who was freaked out,was now getting her breathing back to normal. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" asks Midori.

"I'm sorry" says Midori again. "No..I thought..never mind" says Amu walking out of the bathroom. "What's with the steam? Are you taking a shower?" asks Midori.

"No" answers Amu. "I have to go to Tokyo,tomorrow afternoon. I'll be gone for a few days" says Midori.

"Will you be okay here...with Ami?" Midori asks choosing her words carefully. "Sure" says Amu nodding her head.

"I know it was always easier to talk to your father,but you know you can talk to me now" says Midori.

"You already think I'm losing it" says Amu crossing her arms. "You don't believe that I saw dad the night of the accident or that he spoke to me right?" says Amu.

"I believe that you believe it" says Midori. "Well it happened,he was there and then he wasn't" says Amu.

"Ok what's going on with you now?" asks Midori. Amu sighs before answering. "I saw someone...a girl..and she looked just like me" explains Amu.

"A girl? W-who looks like you?" asks Midori. "Just like me" says Amu nodding her head.

"You saw her where?" asks Midori interested. "It's hard to explain" answers Amu. "I don't understand..did this girl try to contact you?" asks Midori worried.

"Do you know something?" Amu asks confused at her mother's reaction. "No,no,no..I don't know who or what you've been seeing..but you've been under a lot of stress lately and the mind can play tricks" says Midori standing up.

"That's what Utau said" says Amu looking skeptically at her mother. "Well she's right" says Midori nodding her head.

"I wouldn't worry" says Midori before walking off. "Have fun in Tokyo" says Amu sarcastically. After her mom leaves the water in the bathroom turns back on.

Amu walks back into the bathroom to investigate. She opens the shower curtains and turns off the water again. When she turns around to see "_Sister"_ written on her foggy mirror. She wipes it away to see herself.

"_Help me" _her reflection says. Amu's eyes widen in shock as she moves closer to the mirror. Her reflection speaks again. "_Help me Amu" _the reflection says. "_Help me" _she keeps repeating. The reflection in the mirror was glitching and faded away.

**xXxXx **

The next morning Midori was sitting down at the kitchen table waiting for Amu to come downstairs.

Amu finally came down and saw that her mom had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Amu asks. "Um Amu come here sit down" says Midori. "Uh there's something I need to tell you" says Midori.

"Your father and I..we wanted to wait in till we found the right time to tell you" says Midori with a sigh.

"What's up?" asks Amu sitting down.

"Amu...we're not your real parents..you're adopted" says Midori. "What?" says Amu shocked.

"There's more..." says Midori. "How could there possibly be more?" asks Amu.

"You have an identical twin" says Midori...

**xXxXx**

**Yuki-That's right..I ended it there ;) Sorry there was no Ikuto in this chapter, I needed to extend the plot. But Ikuto will defiantly be in the next chapter! **

**Ikuto- Yea you better put me in the next chapter..the readers love me**

**Yuki- Don't make me make this story Tadamu *glare***

**Ikuto- No don't I'm sorry **

**Yuki-That's right..now sign us off**

**Ikuto- R&R for amuto!**

**Yuki- Thanks DarkChoclat! The one person who reviewed! Readers, Please Review my story! :)**


	3. I have a sister?

**Yuki- So this story isn't my most popular but I love writing it anyway and I hope the readers that do read enjoy this next chapter! :D Also Don't forget to read my new story This is not a diary!**

**Utau- Yuki owns nothing! :D**

**Yuki-Darn it :(**

_Italics are Amu thoughts, a flashback to earlier chapters or the voice of the girl Amu's been hearing. _

**xXxXxXxXx**

_"Amu...we're not your real parents..you're adopted" says Midori. "What?" says Amu shocked._

_"There's more..." says Midori. "How could there possibly be more?" asks Amu._

_"You have an identical twin" says Midori..._

"I have a twin.." says Amu in disbelief. "I'm sorry I never told you this Amu I was just trying to protect you" says Midori.

"How could you keep this from me" yells Amu tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Midori whispers. "So..what happened to her...my twin?" asks Amu. "I don't know" says Midori.

"We couldn't provide for both infants" explains Midori. "Where is she now?" demands Amu.

"I don't know I've never kept track of her. But now that you say you've seen a girl that looks like you do you think that she found you?" Midori questions.

"I don't know, I have no idea" cries Amu hysterical and confused.

"I think I should cancel my trip to Tokyo" says Midori.

"No go..but you should have told me earlier" says Amu before stomping away in anger.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Amu in her grief went over to Utau's house to talk to her. They decided to take a walk so Amu could explain why she was so upset.

"I have a sister" says Amu. "I know, Ami right?" Utau replies. "No..Ami isn't my real sister" says Amu.

"What are you talking about Amu?" asks Utau confused.

"I'm adopted Utau! Ami isn't my real sister! I have some long lost twin sister out there and I don't know where or who she is!" shouts Amu.

"I've had real family out there and I never knew about it" says Amu more calmly.

"You don't think of Ami and Midori as your real family?" asks Utau. "Well I used to..but now I'm just confused." says Amu.

"I can understand how this can be confusing" says Utau. "Well at least I understand why all this weird stuff has been happening." says Amu with a sigh.

"And I think I know why people have been seeing me when I'm not actually there" says Amu.

"Why?" asks Utau confused. "Come with me to the library." says Amu

**xXxXxXx**

At the library Amu pulls out a book from the shelf. The title of the book said realizing astral projection.

"Astral projection? What's that?" asks Utau.

"It's the ability for your soul to leave your body" says Amu. "How do you do that?" asks Utau listening intently.

Before Amu could answer Tadase Hotori turned the corner wanting to talk to Amu.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" asks Amu surprised. "Uh contrary to popular belief some jocks can read" says Tadase with a grin.

"Kiddy section's over there" says Utau with a smirk. Tadase just sighs and gives Utau a look. Utau gets the hint and decides to leave them alone.

"I'll catch you later" says Utau before walking off.

"Hey I've been looking for you" says Tadase. "Do you realize that we have yet to go out and that is just unacceptable" says Tadase smiling at Amu.

"Is it?" says Amu playing along. "So how about tonight" says Tadase. "I can't actually..my mom is out of town.." says Amu reluctant to agree with his offer.

"That's perfect" says Tadase with a grin. "I have to take care of my little sister" says Amu just giving excuses. _Even though my sister can really take care of herself.._

"I'll come by to keep you company" says Tadase.

_Man this guy just doesn't get the hint.._"Um I have tons of reading to do.." says Amu. Tadase walked closer to Amu closing the gap between them. "So you would rather curl up with that book instead of me?" asks Tadase innocently.

"Another time?" asks Amu just wanting to get out of there quickly. "Yea count on it" says Tadase nodding.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Later that day Amu had her nose buried in that astral projection book trying to find information. As she was reading her eye sees that blue-haired boy with the cane walking in her direction.

Amu took the opportunity to make amends with the boy because they seemed to get off on the wrong foot earlier.

"Oh hey" says Amu getting off the bench she was sitting on to talk to him. "Can I talk to you for a second?" asks Amu. Ikuto stopped walking and Amu took this opportunity to start talking.

"I wanted to let you know I'm sorry" says Amu sighing, wondering how she was going to explain this whole astral projection thing to him. _He's going to think I'm crazy..maybe I shouldn't tell him..Amu thinks. _

Ikuto interrupts her thoughts. "For what? What are you sorry for?" asks Ikuto. "For not believing you when you told me you saw me at the bonfire the other night" says Amu.

"I think you saw someone that looked just like me" says Amu praying that Ikuto didn't think she was insane.

"Oh ok I get it" says Ikuto starting to walk away. Amu grabbed his arm..the arm he was using to hold his cane. "No don't leave...look it's really hard to explain" says Amu. "Can we just start over" says Amu thinking this was the easiest way to be friends with the boy in front of her.

_Why do I even want to be friends with this guy that I barley know...Amu thinks..oh I'm still holding on to his arm..I should probably let go of it.._

Amu quickly let's go of Ikuto arm's and sticks out her hand. "Hi I'm Amu Hinamori" she says with a smile.

"Ok..I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Ikuto replies smiling back at her. While shaking his hand, Amu see's a long scar on it and glances at it a little longer then she should have. Ikuto immediately pulls his hand back.

"Sorry" says Amu embarrassed. "It's fine" Ikuto replies just wanting to forget she saw it.

"I didn't mean to stare" says Amu. "Don't worry about it" Ikuto says. He starts to walk off but Amu stops him. Amu being curious wanted to know how he got his scar and why he is using a cane to walk.

"So how did it happen?" asks Amu making Ikuto stop in his tracks. "I was driving my motorcycle and I met up with a drunk driver..it's as simple as that" answers Ikuto in a bitter tone.

"Simple..it changed your whole life" says Amu walking towards him. "Everybody has scars from something..except mine show" Ikuto says. They both stand there staring at each other intently when Ikuto breaks the silence. "I'm sorry about your father. I know it's been rough"

Amu just continues to look at him and listen while Ikuto continues to console her. "Anyways don't listen to people trying to tell you to get over it, you'll get over it in your own time in your own way."

"Your really sweet" Amu replies with a smile. "Don't sound so surprised." Ikuto smiles back before walking away.

Amu just continues to stare at his back as he walks off. _There's just something about him...I can't explain the feeling..the rumors about Ikuto aren't true..I can see the real Ikuto.._

**xXxXxXxXx**

Late that night, Midori was in Tokyo and it was just Amu and Ami alone. Ami wanted to get out of the house as quickly as she can. She was going to a friend's house to get away from Amu and her weirdness.

"Where are you going?" asked Amu curious to why her sister was packing clothes into a suitcase.

Ami kept her answer simple. "Out..mom said I could."

"Oh well I thought we could stay in..make some popcorn and watch some movies" say Amu with a smile trying to bond with her sister.

"Amu it's a sleepover party what if they never invite me again" says Ami annoyed with her older sister.

"Why do you even want me here? Scared to be alone?" asks Ami hitting a little close to home. "No!" says Amu quickly.

"Are you afraid to be here alone with me?" asks Amu still wondering if Ami is thinking about the choking incident. Ami stays silent and doesn't answer Amu's question. "Ami..you know I'd never hurt you" says Amu in a quiet voice.

Ami just glances at her. " I know what I saw" she says as she walks out the door.

**xXxXxXx**

Late that night Amu was alone and reading her astral projection book on her bed. In the middle of a chapter Amu glances up and stares at her mirror. Leaving the book on her bed she heads downstairs and places a canvas on a easel.

Amu hasn't been able to paint since her father's untimely death. She just hasn't been able to paint a thing. She gets her paint brush out and is ready to start painting when she is interrupted by the doorbell.

Not expecting company she ponders on about who could be at the door. _Maybe Ami forgot something..probably not she wouldn't come back she's to afraid of me...Why do I hope it's Ikuto..._

Amu breaks her thoughts when she opens the door to see Tadase. _Of course it's the one person I don't really want to see..._

"Hi I thought we could play a few rounds with your sister" says Tadase with a smile lifting up the game of twister he brought with him.

"Um she bailed on me" says Amu with a small smile.

"Aw really...well that's a problem because we need more then two players." Tadase smile falters slightly but then a grin forms. "Unless we play a different game."

"We are not playing twister" says Amu with a little smile. Not wanting to be rude though she invites him in.

"I'm actually really glad you surprised me" says Amu. "Are you?" replies a grinning Tadase. "Yea it's scary being in my house alone" answers Amu honestly but Tadase thinks a completely different thing.

"Well now you don't have to be" says Tadase placing his arm around Amu's shoulder. Tadase then begins to stroke Amu's hair and move it away from her face when she gives him a nervous look.

"Hey relax" says Tadase picking up on her nervous vibes. "We had a great time last summer..didn't we?" asks Tadase.

"Yea it's just..it's different now..I'm different" says Amu._ Yea because of Ikuto..._

"Well you look the same... you look better" says Tadase and Amu just gives him a look of disbelief. Tadase then starts to go in for the kiss but Amu stops him.

"Okay let's just talk" says Amu starting to feel uncomfortable. Tadase just laughs.. "Talking is overrated Amu."

"Look I know you're sad..I just want to help...Now let me put your mind off things." Tadase then begins to lean in for another kiss.

"Okay Tadase..you need to stop" says Amu leaning away from him but Tadase doesn't get the hint. Tadase continues to lean forward determined to get that kiss when he suddenly stops and grabs his throat. He immediately is pulled off of her and flies across the couch. He desperately grabs his throat trying to breathe and manages to gasp out.

"What the hell did you do to me!"

Amu completely scared and confused just yells out "Nothing!"

Tadase is freaked out and speed walks toward the door. "Stay away from me! You Freak!" he shouts before leaving.

Amu just watches him go completely shocked and confused. She then looks around the room wondering what the hell just happened..

**xXxXxXx**

Later that same night, Amu was in her bed looking at the ceiling, wondering what happened with Tadase earlier. Deciding she should stop dwelling about it she tries to get some sleep but as she turns over to her side her mirror catches her eye.

She gets out of bed and starts to walk over to it. She takes a good long look at her reflection like she expects something to happen. Seeing as nothing happens she heads downstairs and begins to search through some boxes downstairs.

In one of the boxes she find a file with information about her adoption. She starts to look through the file when she hears the door close and immediately looks up only to see her mother walk in.

"Hey what are you doing?" asks Midori. "Why are you home?" asks Amu quickly closing the file.

"Well..I finished in Tokyo early and I didn't want to leave you alone another day." answers Midori.

Midori just went straight to the point not bothering to continue with the small talk. "You know there is nothing in those files about your sister." says Midori in a calm voice.

"Really that's funny because I just found something here about the Tokyo adoption agency" says Amu showing her mom the papers she discovered. "Maybe they can help me out..since you clearly won't" Amu says before walking off.

"I know this is important to you Amu..but finding your sister just isn't the right time. Maybe you should wait-" but Midori is cut off by Amu. "I have to find her, she needs my help" Amu says bluntly.

"How do you know that?" asks Midori. Amu doesn't answer but just stands there in the silence. Midori asks another question in a more forceful tone. "Amu, what makes you say that!"

"She told me...when I saw her in my mirror" says Amu. _She's not going to believe me...I barely believe it.. _"Your mirror?" says Midori skeptical.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me" says Amu. "Help me understand" says Midori trying to help her daughter.

"How am I supposed to explain this to you..when I barley understand any of it myself" says Amu.

Midori is desperately trying to understand her daughter but is having trouble. "Okay..so you think you saw your twin appear to you...in your mirror" Midori explains.

"Look I know it sounds crazy..but it's the truth." Amu says trying to get her to understand. "If you were really my mother you'd believe me" says Amu bitterly before walking off.

**xXxXxXx **

The next day Amu was with her new friend Utau trying to get in contact with the Tokyo adoption agency. But unfortunately she couldn't find anything.

"I'm sorry" says Utau shrugging. "What if somethings happened to her?" asked Amu concerned. "What if she never appears to me again?" asks Amu.

"Was it possible you were just imaging?" asks Utau. _Great now my only friend doesn't believe me either!...Maybe Ikuto will believe me.. _

"No! I read in that book, how people can project their souls from their bodies and travel anywhere!" says Amu determined to get people to believe her.

"Amu.." says Utau shaking her head in disbelief. "I know it's wild..but if she can do that to me..then maybe I can project to her." says Amu trying to explain her situation to Utau.

"Okay you need to slow down" says Utau. "Great..now you think I'm psycho too right?" asks Amu.

_Those stupid rumors have been spreading around about how I'm a psycho because of the Tadase choking incident...now even Utau is starting to think I'm a crazy psycho..._

"No I-" but Utau is cut off by Amu's 'yea right' look. "Look I need to ask you something." Utau says as she gets off the bench she was sitting on.

She looks around to make sure no one is listening and then whispers "Did you attack Tadase Hotori?"

"What!" says Amu shocked her friend just asked her that.

"He said you tried to choke him. The whole school is talking about it."

"For your information..he was attacking me.." says Amu. "Look it's just the similar thing happened to Ami.." says Utau.

"She was dreaming and I never touched Tadase!" answers Amu. Then Amu comes into a realization.."I think she did."

"Who?" asks Utau confused beyond belief. "My twin! I think she was trying to protect me!" explains Amu.

"Wait you saw her..? She was there? " asks Utau in awe. Amu just stays silent which answers Utau question.

Not wanting to upset her friend and she doesn't want to say the wrong thing but Utau was concerned for Amu.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone.." says Utau.

"No it's okay..I'll just figure this out on my own" says Amu. "Alright but please be careful" Utau replies before walking off.

**xXxXxXx**

After a long day of school Amu just plops onto her bed and stares at her ceiling. _I wonder who if it's really my long lost twin trying to get into contact with me...I hope I'm not crazy... _

Abandoning her thoughts, Amu pulls out her sketch book and tries to draw something. While she's trying to get inspired downstairs Midori gets a phone call.

"Hello" answers Midori.

"Hi It's Utau Hoshina...I'm a friend of Amu's"

"Oh Hi, let me go get her for you" replies Midori. "Actually can we talk?" asks Utau.

This caught Midori by surprise. "Um sure is anything wrong?"

"Amu is probably going to hate me for this..but I'm at the park by your house..Can you come meet me?" asks Utau.

"Now?" asks Midori.

"I'm really scared for her..please come" says Utau. "I'll be right there" says Midori worried as she quickly hangs up the phone and leaves to go see Utau.

Upstairs, Amu is drawing a picture of a girl that looks just like her..but isn't her. As Utau is waiting for Midori with a worried look on her face.

Amu finished her drawing as she stares at her picture of her sister. "I need you..please" she says to the drawing. _Amu...says a voice.._ Amu immediately looks at her mirror when she hears it.

_Amu it's okay..says the girl in the mirror.._

Amu looks at her mirror in disbelief and gets off her bed slowly walking towards the mirror.

_Amu it's okay..says the girl again. "I'm here" says the girl. _"Is it you?" asks Amu hardly believing she was talking to her sister.

_It's me..she says. _ Amu reaches out to touch the mirror and her sister's hand reaches out to touch her hand. The girl looks like a spirit and her faded hand suddenly turned solid when she touched Amu.

"Don't go" says Amu. _I'm right here...says the girl, I'm here now.._

_Amu...says the girl as she disappears from the mirror and reappears on the other side of Amu's room_

_Amu..I'm Ana...I'm your sister says the faded girl. I know you feel lost and alone but I'm here with you now..says Ana. _

Amu just stares at her sister Ana in awe and shock. "How?" asks Amu in shock. _"You've been reading about it" answers Ana. _

"So it's possible" says Amu with a smile. "_Yes my soul can leave my body..it's a gift" answers Ana. _

Amu reaches out to touch Ana and asks "Where's your body now?" Ana quickly moves back from Amu's hand. _"You can't touch" says Ana.. "I've been living in foster home ever since I was five..ever since our mother died..A few months ago a family picked me up from the agency..we drove all night..when we got to their house, they locked me in the basement" says Ana with a frown. _

"Why?" asks Amu upset for her sister. _"I don't know..." says Ana crying. "They feed me threw a hole in the door...I've been their prisoner ever since. I don't know where the house is and this is my only way out. You have to help me, Amu."  
><em>

"How?" asks Amu. "What do I do?" Amu really wants to help her sister. _"I think you might have the gift too and if you know how to use it, your soul will leave your body and be drawn to mine" says Ana._

Amu still had a lot of questions for her sister. "Was it you that everyone saw at the bonfire that night?"

"_I was looking for you...I was getting closer" says Ana. _"And when Tadase was being choked?" asked Amu. _"I didn't want him to hurt you" answers Ana._

"What about when Ami woke up choking too? Asks Amu giving her sister a skeptical look. _"I don't know about that" says Ana shaking her head. _

Meanwhile, Midori is at the park searching for Utau but can't seem to spot her. "Utau!" shouts Midori looking around the park. Midori keeps looking when she walks towards the edge of the park where the cliffs are. As Midori is searching she looks over the edge of the cliffs...

Where she see's Utau's mangled body lying on the rocks at the bottom of the cliffs...

**xXxXxXx**

**Yuki- *GASP* Utau is hurt! How did this happen? Well you are just going to have to keep reading and find out! :D Please Review this story and thanks to all who reviewed! Also Read my new Kutau story! :D**

**1. NICAGURL**

**2. Hoshino Hikari**

**3. amuto lover**

**4. cookiehaven**


End file.
